Foxface
by Ethylen
Summary: Quand un enfant de Vainqueur est tiré au sort lors de la Moisson, tout le monde se lamente. On plaint la famille, on maudit le sort qui s'acharne tant sur des pauvres fous qui ont déjà donné. Mais Finch, du District Cinq, l'a compris depuis longtemps. Cette année, elle se doute que le sort ne lui sera pas favorable. Et elle a appris à toujours faire confiance à son instinct...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !  
C'est encore moi. Encore une fois, toujours moi, pour votre plus grand plaisir, j'espère. Je reviens avec une nouvelle fic. Comment ça, ENCORE !?  
Toute façon, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix.  
BREF.  
j'explore ici les 74th Hunger Games. Mais du point de vue de La Renarde, cette fois. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu Win For Me, Cato, mais pour beaucoup de scènes, comme la parade, je me baserai sur les libertés que j'ai déjà prises avec cette fic.  
Le titre est assez révélateur, sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le début !**

Disclaimer 1 : Si Azurée et Jonathan, les parents de Finch, m'appartenaient, j'aurais écrit HG47 et mon histoire serait disponible sous format papier. Mais malheureusement, je ne m'appelle pas encore vorador2116. Allez lire sa fic, pendant que j'y pense, elle est juste génialissime.

Disclaimer 2 : Si j'avais inventé les Hunger Games, je m'appellerais Suzanne Collins, je serais hyper riche et j'aurais participé à la réalisation de quatre films vraiment géniaux. Pas besoin de faire de la pub pour elle, mais Hunger Games est mon livre de chevet du moment, principale source d'inspiration.

**Merci à Frozen Ryuko qui a gentiment bien voulu être ma Bêta pour cette histoire dont la rédaction est loin d'être terminée ! Elle est ma preière source de motivation et, pendant que j'y suis, vous pouvez aussi aller lire sa fic : Mirage : Les Quarantièmes Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Foxface**

_Résumé : Quand un enfant de Vainqueur est tiré au sort lors de la Moisson, tout le monde se lamente. On plaint la famille, on maudit le sort qui s'acharne tant sur des pauvres fous qui ont déjà donné. Mais Finch, du District Cinq, l'a compris depuis longtemps. Cette année, elle se doute que le sort ne lui sera pas favorable. Et elle a appris à toujours faire confiance à son instinct..._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_« Il vaut mieux rêver sa vie que la vivre, encore que la vivre, ce soit encore la rêver. »_

- Marcel Proust

* * *

Un cauchemar.

C'était un cauchemar, un foutu cauchemar, un de plus. Je me rappelle encore de ma gorge nouée, ce matin. Du manque d'oxygène. De mes poumons trop serrés.

Un cauchemar, c'était qu'un foutu cauchemar, le même que d'habitude.  
Celui où mon nom est tiré au sort lors de la Moisson. Ensuite, dans le rêve, je vois immanquablement le visage de papa qui me lance une gifle monstre. Et je me retrouve dans un lit d'hôpital, avec des compresses autour de chaque poignet. Tout mon corps me fait horriblement mal. Après, le décor change. Je suis sur le piédestal d'un tribut, et, tout autour de moi, il y a du sable. Une immense étendue de sable. Et un phare. Je me réveille quand, incapable de sauter du socle, un des Carrières se rue sur moi après le gong. Il m'éventre. Je ressens une douleur fulgurante dans le bas-ventre et j'ouvre les yeux.

Et puis une phrase : «Tu es déjà morte.»

C'est un cauchemar, rien de plus.

Je répète ces mots comme pour m'auto-persuader, tout en avançant entre les panneaux solaires, les yeux rivés au sol. On m'a toujours dit qu'il ne faut pas fixer les panneaux. Surtout pas les tiges d'acier qui séparent les différents capteurs énergétiques. C'est mauvais pour les yeux, les rayons renvoyés peuvent brûler les rétines. Sauf qu'il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé jusqu'à maintenant.

Grâce à la chance, l'extraordinaire chance ? Peut-être.

Coupant court mes réflexions, je reprends mon avancé dans l'allée de terre sèche. Le soleil tape tellement fort que même avec un chapeau comme celui qui protège mon visage, les rayons viennent quand même brûler la peau. Joie.

Là, c'est le champ des capteurs solaires photovoltaïques.  
Ces petits bijoux technologiques sont exploités par les habitants du District Cinq afin de produire l'électricité servant à alimenter le Capitole, ainsi que tous les autres Districts. Il paraît que nos efforts ne servent quand même à rien. On a beau se tuer à la tâcher, trimer pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que nos mains se couvrent de cloques, le Capitole garde quasiment toute la production d'énergie pour lui. Evidemment.

Pourquoi se montrer clément envers les Districts alors qu'il faut maintenir ce si sympathique climat de peur ?

Je m'agenouille au milieu de l'allée. Depuis mes douze ans, c'est moi qui suis chargée de surveiller l'état des panneaux du champ Est, parce que, dans le quartier, il paraît que je suis la plus qualifiée. C'est idiot. Je n'ai que seize ans. Et je suis encore désespérément éligible. Pourquoi charger une gamine de ces examens ?

Parce que cette gamine est fille de Vainqueurs, et que, de plus, elle a une intelligence hors du commun. Un QI plus élevé que la moyenne.

- C'était rien qu'un cauchemar, je grommelle.

La cellule photovoltaïque juste devant moi a un défaut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, Finch ?

Je tourne la tête, un rictus navré sur le visage. Franchement, qui a eu l'idée de me donner ce foutu nom ?

- Rien.

Sayael s'approche de moi.

- Tiens, la pince.

- Merci.

Sayael me sourit, c'est mon petit réconfort du jour. Le soleil fait pétiller ses yeux verts, c'est drôle comme l'iris humain peut se décomposer autant. Comme le spectre de la lumière blanche.

Sayael, c'est mon compagnon d'infortune depuis le tout premier jour de classe. Ca date, vraiment. Je me souviens encore du jour de notre rencontre.

J'avais emmené un livre avec moi, j'avais cinq ans, mais je savais déjà lire et écrire parfaitement, précoce que je suis.

J'ai raconté l'histoire pendant la récré. C'était une histoire d'anges qui combattent les mauvais esprits pour protéger les enfants. A midi, il était venu partager ses baies avec moi. «T'en connais encore d'autres, des histoires ?»

Et après ça, on ne s'est plus quittés.

Je regarde Sayael, ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène qui ne se coiffent jamais. Le vert de ses yeux est rendu encore plus clair quand les rayons du soleil rencontrent les pigments de ses iris.

- C'était rien qu'un foutu cauchemar, je grommelle.

Les yeux de Sayael surveillent l'heure sur l'écran LCD numérique de ma montre. Les écrans analogiques, ça n'existe plus depuis un bail. Et puis de toute façon, même si ça existait encore, ce serait démodé.

- Allez, grouille-toi, va falloir qu'on y aille avant qu'ils ne réactivent le courant, me presse Sayael.

- Oui, oui. Mais ça prend du temps.

- Alleeez !

- Tais-toi et laisse moi me concentrer ! je m'insurge.

Il hoche la tête et me passe l'un des composants de la cellule photovoltaïque. Il ne me reste plus qu'à retirer l'ancien et placer celui-ci à sa place. Un jeu d'enfant, en fait.

- Là, c'est fait, j'annonce. On peut se tirer.

- Enfin !

- T'es lourd...

- Je sais, rigole Sayael. C'est une de mes principales qualités. File moi le matos, et on y va.

- Tiens, remballe-moi ça au lieu de tergiverser.

Ses yeux s'illuminent lorsqu'il range le tout dans sa malette. On se relève et on détalle.

**-FL-**

- Allez, plus vite ! m'encourage Sayael.

On dévale la pente devant la porte de la centrale qui gère les panneaux solaires.  
Je suis plutôt contente de repartir aussi vite, pour une fois, mais c'est sans aucun doute à cause de la Moisson que les responsables de la Centrale nous ont laissé partir aussi vite. En même temps, ce n'est que dans deux jours. Mais dans la Centrale où nous travaillons, Sayael et moi, les gens sont assez laxistes sur les étudiants en stage et nous laissent plus de temps libre pendant la semaine précédant la Moisson. Parce qu'on a déjà assez de pression comme ça, en clair. Heureusement qu'ils nous laissent respirer.

- Oh ça va hein, je fais ce que je peux ! je m'écrie.

- T'as l'a trouille de tomber, avoue !

Je me rue sur lui et fais en sorte de faire basculer son centre de gravité. Et quelques secondes plus tard, on se retrouve par terre en train de rouler comme deux gamins sur la pente de terre.

- Eh les mioches, on se calme non ?

Je tire la langue à Alec Terran, un des ouvriers de la centrale, qui nous regarde faire en se tordant de rire. Je l'aime bien, Alec. Il est dans le besoin et comme c'est le père de Sayael, je viens parfois leur apporter de la nourriture. Chez moi, mes parents étant deux Vainqueurs, nous avons largement assez d'argent pour nous nourrir trois fois par jour, donc j'achète toujours quelques suppléments que j'apporte chez Alec.

- On a bien le droit de s'amuser ! se récrie Sayael. Et c'est elle qui m'a fait tomber.

Je hausse les épaules, et éclate de rire.  
Franchement, on ne dirait pas du tout que la Moisson se déroule dans deux jours tant on s'en fiche. Au District Cinq, il y a quelques années encore, on fournissait des sortes de tributs de Carrière. Mais cette habitude tombe progressivement dans l'oubli comme les jeunes du District sont trop habitués à se faire remplacer au dernier moment. La confiance règne, ici. D'ailleurs, mon père, Jonathan, était un Carrière. Il a gagné les Jeux il y a longtemps, je ne sais pas exactement quand, mais il était le mentor de ma mère, Azurée Lokheed. Elle, elle a gagné les quarante-septième Hunger Games. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment ils se sont débrouillés pour gagner mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour maman, il s'en est fallu de très peu. Et je ne serais pas venue au monde...

- A plus tard, Finch, dit Sayael. On se voit après-demain.

- Mets-toi sur ton trente-et-un, je réplique.

Et je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue avant de saluer Monsieur Terran.

- Joyeux Hunger Games, Finch.

- Merci. Et puisse le sort...

- ... Vous être favorable ! complète Sayael d'une voix rigolarde avant de rentrer chez lui.

L'instant d'après, sa frimousse d'ange apparaît à la fenêtre de l'étage. Il éclate de rire, découvrant d'adorables fossettes.

Je lui adresse un petit signe de la main avant de saluer Alec d'un mouvement de tête, puis je me dirige enfin vers le Village des Vainqueurs, où j'habite avec mes parents.  
C'est un quartier luxueux à l'écart du District, réservé, comme son nom l'indique, aux Vainqueurs des Hunger Games. Une vingtaine de petites maisons identiques se répartissent autour de plusieurs allées. Quatre d'entre elles sont occupées actuellement. Celle de ma famille, et celles de deux autres Vainqueurs. L'un d'eux s'appelle Allen, et l'autre est une femme d'une trentaine d'années, qui doit s'appeler Fayne, ou quelque chose du même genre. Les deux derniers, ce sont mes parents. Je crois que je n'ai jamais su ce qui leur était arrivé.

Je hausse les épaules. Je m'en fiche en fait, du nom de mes voisins, ou de leur histoire.

J'aurais sûrement été toute seule pendant toute ma courte vie si Sayael n'était pas venu me voir à l'école.  
J'ai toujours été celle qui vit en observant. Trop mature pour pouvoir partager des choses avec les autres, trop décalée d'eux et de leurs passe-temps simplets, je préfère rester seule, dans ma bulle, tranquille, pour m'amuser. Il me suffit de prendre un crayon, une feuille et des couleurs, pour m'enfuir de Panem. Ça me démange de rêver, d'échapper à la réalité. Ce n'est que quand je dessine que je peux tout oublier, que je me sens libre, en sécurité. J'entre dans ma tête, dans mon petit monde rien qu'à moi que personne n'a jamais réussi à sonder, et plus rien ne m'atteint. On ne me voit même plus, parfois. J'ai besoin de rêver pour mieux respirer. C'est pas de ma faute, et ça me suffit largement.

Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir pour pouvoir retrouver le chemin de chez moi. J'ai la tête ailleurs.  
Ce que j'aime bien faire, avant la Moisson, c'est de calculer la probabilité que mon nom soit tiré au sort, peut-être pour me rassurer. Voyons. J'ai seize ans. Donc, il n'y a que cinq petits papiers à mon nom dans cette chère boule de verre. Cinq Finch Thornton au milieu de cette multitude de feuilles. C'est un raisonnement facile, bien en-dessous de mes capacités, et je n'ai pas besoin de trop réfléchir pour que l'étau dans mon ventre se dissipe.

Pendant que mes pensées s'enfilent comme des nouilles sur le fil qui les reliera pour former un collier, j'avance dans le District. On dirait que je suis un fantôme tant je suis invisible pour les autres. Je me faufile dans la foule, me glisse entre tous ces gens que je connais de vue. Chaque visage que je vois s'imprime sur ma rétine.

Ma mère m'a souvent répété que je suis adorable, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis un peu trop éfilée, mes dents sont de travers et ma peau est d'un blanc maladif. En plus, je suis rousse, avec des tâches de rousseur de partout, et j'ai un visage de renard. La vie m'a gâtée, en fait.

Peut-être que je viens d'une famille riche, mais jusqu'à maintenant, ça ne m'a rien donné de bon. Juste de la jalousie et de la haine des autres à l'école. Quand vos parents sont des Vainqueurs, les autres se méfient de vous comme de la peste. Parce qu'il paraît que ces gens-là, les jouets du Capitole, ont tous cette carence dans la tête, cette violence contenue, cette folie qui les rongent même si ils se retiennent et essayent de reconstruire leur vie.

Evidemment, cette réputation retombe sur leur progéniture. C'est comme pour les chiens, paraît-il. Si il y a une tare chez la mère, on le retrouve chez le chiot. Très drôle. Vraiment.

Quand je sors du quartier aisé du Cinq, j'arrive juste devant la porte du Village des Vainqueurs. C'est une simple arcade de fer, avec écrit «Village des Vainqueurs» en fer taillé. Ca fait très _class_, comme un modèle plus que réduit que ce qu'on pourrait trouver au Capitole.

Je dois passer devant la maison d'Allen pour rentrer chez moi. D'un naturel craintif, sûrement parce qu'elle n'a pas pu se réadapter à une vie normale après les Jeux, ma mère a voulu choisir une maison du Village éloignée des autres. Mon grand-père maternel est toujours en vie et vit dans une maison du District, je vais le voir souvent.

Je shoote dans les graviers de l'allée centrale, avançant comme d'habitude avec mes deux mains fourrées dans les poches de mon pantalon.  
Depuis sa fenêtre, Fayne m'adresse un petit signe de la main. Je lui réponds. C'est une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux blond sale, à la peu cireuse. Quand j'étais petite, c'était elle qui s'occupait de moi pendant que mes parents étaient obligés de se rendre au Capitole pour la durée des Jeux. Quand c'est leur tour, ils y vont toujours ensemble. Ils sont inséparables.

Mon père m'a promis de m'y emmener quand j'aurais dix-huit ans, pour me faire visiter. Et encore, si j'échappe à la Moisson.

Je soupire, et finis par tourner au coin de l'impasse au bout de laquelle se cache mon petit chez moi.

**-FL-**

Le silence à table devient presque insoutenable. C'est comme si c'était un présage.  
Ou autre chose, je n'en sais rien, mais toujours est-il que ça m'empêche d'avaler la moindre miette de nourriture. Pourtant, d'habitude, j'ai plus d'appétit que ça. La fourchette tremble dans la main de ma mère, qui regarde fixement la soupe de ce midi. Je l'ai entendue hurler cette nuit. Elle a encore passé la nuit à ne pas dormir. Mon père, lui, se contente de fixer le mur d'un air absent.

Je fais des ronds avec les vermicelles qui trempent dans le bouillon. On s'occupe comme on peut quand ceux qui vous entourent sont piégés dans leur bulle intérieure. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui ne dit rien...

Je soupire et me force à avaler au moins une cuillérée. D'habitude, j'aime bien cette soupe, avec les vermicelles en forme du sceau de Panem. Bon, la forme des vermicelles, je m'en fiche, mais le goût est vraiment agréable. C'est le genre de soupe dont le bouillon juste assez salé coule doucement dans la gorge, qui vous réchauffe de part en part. Le must, c'est qu'on peut quand même croquer un peu.

Je reprends une cuillère de soupe. Le liquide salé coule dans ma gorge, je joue même à détruire le sceau de Panem avec ma langue. Mon père a enfin commencé à s'animer. Il mange lui aussi, en silence, mais maman reste immobile, prostrée. Dans ces moments-là, j'ai vite appris qu'il fallait s'éloigner d'elle, qu'au moindre contact elle pouvait devenir violente. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait ce genre de crises deux jours avant la Moisson. Ca doit avoir un rapport avec ses Jeux, mais, en tout cas, ça ne me regarde pas.

Je cherche ses yeux du regard.

Mais je ne rencontre que des paupières mi-closes, d'où coulent des larmes silencieuses. Et je repousse mon assiette. Ca a suffit à me couper l'appétit.

* * *

**Review****s are love, les amis. Je vous aime déjà.**

**El'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hop, encore un nouveau chapitre. Merci à D.C Jack et LaFilleDeNieblum pour leurs deux reviews.  
Je devais être fatiguée quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre... Je crois que ça se voit. Au fait, je pense pouvoir poster un chapitre par semaine, le samedi matin. Bien sûr, c'est sans compter les retards d'écriture ou autres ennuis du genre.**

**ENJOY !  
PS : j'aime les reviews.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

"_Le sommeil est une sorte de protection, si paradoxal que cela puisse paraître."  
- Samuel Beckett_

* * *

- Je n'ai plus faim, j'annonce.

Ma voix résonne au milieu du silence pesant de la cuisine.

- Tu n'as presque rien mangé, observe papa d'un ton las.

- Toi non plus.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

Je hoche la tête.

Je vide le contenu de mon assiette dans la casserole qui contient toujours le quart de la soupe, et la dépose sur le coin de l'évier.  
Mes parents restent immobiles alors je m'en vais dans ma chambre, comme si je n'étais même pas là. Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. Il vaut mieux les laisser seuls dans ces cas-là, ce n'est pas de leur faute, et je les comprends. Le sujet «Hunger Games» est sensible chez nous. Tabou même, je dirais. Jamais on n'en parle.

La seule fois où j'ai pu avoir des réponses à mes questions sur la Moisson était l'année de mes douze ans. Ils se sont sentis obligés d'éclaircir des choses, de dénuder certaines vérités que je n'avais pas voulu comprendre. Ou pas voulu savoir. Quelques soient les mots qu'on utilise, c'est du pareil au même.

Mais je pourrais quand même être tirée au sort cette année. Normalement cette possibilité ne me préoccupe pas tant que ça, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Une boule au ventre, ce sentiment de mal être qui me ronge. J'ai appris à faire une confiance totale à mon instinct qui ne me trompe jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, j'aimerais mieux que mon petit doigt se taise.

Mon problème n'est pas forcément d'être tirée au sort puis envoyée dans l'arène. Certains Vainqueurs ont gagné en se planquant pendant toute la durée des Jeux. Je n'aurais peut-être pas à me battre. J'ai une minuscule chance de revenir. Mon problème, ce sont mes parents qui seraient détruits si je ne reviens pas, parce que je suis maintenant tout ce qu'ils ont.

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur le bord de mon lit. La bordure en bois rencontre ma colonne vertébrale, ça fait mal, mais tant pis. Je m'en fiche.

Mes oreilles se mettent à bourdonner. Bon, il faudrait peut-être que je me calme. C'est vrai que l'ambiance des dix dernières minutes de ma vie n'était pas si joyeuses que ça, mais, ce n'est pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils, non ?

Allez, ressaisis-toi, Finch.

Je grogne. Je déteste mon nom.

**-FL-**

Je croise les mains et les serre contre ma poitrine, espérant me calmer un peu. J'ai le cœur palpitant. Je ramène doucement mes jambes contre moi tout en me redressant pour m'asseoir un peu plus confortablement sur mon matelas.

Il n'est que quatorze heures et j'ai l'impression de ressortir d'un cauchemar. Quelques fois, je me demande même si je ne suis pas aussi dérangée que mes parents. Ils sont un peu fous sur les bords. Normal, après ce qu'ils ont fait.

Chaque matin quand je me réveille, je me regarde dans le miroir avec des yeux dégoûtés.  
J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance. Un peu trop, si on regarde bien le niveau de vie moyen chez les habitants normaux des Districts. Le fait de vivre dans la famille la plus riche du Cinq me dégoûte quand je me balade dans les rues pour sentir les regards suppliants d'enfants de mon âge, squelettiques, qui meurent de faim sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. Pourtant le District Cinq est l'un des Districts secondaires de Panem, donc, logiquement, un District assez aisé comparé aux périphériques comme le Douze.  
Je suis bien nourrie, j'ai même les joues un peu rondes. Pff. C'est le seul coin de mon corps qui est à peu près gâté par la nourriture. Et encore, ça ne se voit même pas.  
On le remarque juste quand mon père, dans ses bons jours, s'amuse à m'embêter en étirant mes joues pour les rendre toutes rouges, parce qu'avec mes tâches de rousseur, ça donne un air de petit diable.

La maison est silencieuse, la télé éteinte, comme d'habitude, mes parents ne supportant pas qu'on leur rappelle le pouvoir du Capitole. On se croirait dans un désert.

Je me lève lentement, précautionneusement, et je me dirige vers mon bureau.

Dans un des tiroirs, je déniche une feuille de papier blanc.

J'entends des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, les marches qui grincent, et mon stylo commence à vider son encre sur la feuille avant même que je m'en sois rendu compte.

J'entends un sanglot dans la chambre d'à côté, puis des murmures. Mes parents sont sans doute en train de se réconforter mutuellement.

Je soupire et mon stylo bille continue à courir sur la feuille. Je ne fais même pas attention aux mots que j'écris. Tout à l'heure, j'irais enterrer la bouteille avec ma feuille à l'intérieur sous le cerisier au fond du jardin.

**-FL-**

Les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés, je me concentre sur mon dessin, m'occupant des dernières retouches. Ca y est, j'en ai eu le courage.  
J'ai regardé les Hunger Games de ma mère, avec papa, pendant qu'elle dormait, épuisée. Elle a dormi tout l'après-midi. Sans doute pour oublier quel jour on est. Au bout de dix-huit retouches, dont cinq au même endroit, je me recule, réajuste la position de ma lampe et pousse un petit sifflement satisfait.

Il est parfait. On dirait presque que la fille que j'ai dessinée sur ma feuille est vivante.

Parce que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, c'est ma mère, le jour de sa Moisson.

Je souris et plie soigneusement la feuille avant de la glisser parmi d'autres dessins, bien au milieu, afin qu'elle ne tombe pas dessus par hasard. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle pourrait en devenir folle.

Quelques secondes plus tard je laisse tomber ma tête vers l'arrière, me frottant les yeux.  
Je viens de sortir de table, on a terminé de manger pour ce soir et l'après-midi a filé à toute vitesse. Avec papa, on vient de passer quatre heures à regarder les quarante-septièmes Hunger Games sans aucune interruption. Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'on le fasse cette année : après-demain, la soixante-quatorzième édition des Jeux commencera à son tour. 47, 74.  
Mon père y a vu une certaine correspondance et a profité du sommeil sans rêves de maman pour qu'on la regarde ensemble. Une autre fois, pour une autre Moisson symbolique, on regardera ses propres Jeux.

Ce sera l'année de mes dix-huit ans, quand je n'aurais pas été tirée au sort et que je pourrais enfin commencer ma vie. On prendra ça pour un commencement en fanfare juste avant mon premier voyage au Capitole.

Je laisse un sourire sincère éclairer mon visage même si d'un côté, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de haïr le Capitole pour ce qu'il nous fait subir. Ca ne leur suffit pas, qu'on crève de faim et qu'on se tue à la tache dans les districts ? Mais non, il faut en plus qu'on envoie deux enfants s'entre-tuer pour leur plaisir. Et ils appellent ça une distraction. Un grand spectacle.

Monde cruel.

Je soupire et me lève. Vu que dormir habillée est particulièrement inconfortable, autant faire en sorte de me mettre à l'aise. J'avance pieds nus sur le parquet froid de ma chambre, jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, que j'ouvre. Elle grince, comme d'habitude.

Dans la petite pièce, je peux presque entendre distinctement la discussion étouffée de mes parents, qui parlent du mentorat de cette année.  
J'essaie de ne pas les écouter mais mes oreilles sont inconsciemment attirées vers leurs voix. Je me secoue, et commence à ôter mes vêtements un par un. Deux minutes plus tard, je me retrouve sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Je me laisse lentement glisser contre le carrelage qui protège le mur, afin de m'asseoir sur le sol de la douche, la cascade d'eau coulant toujours sur moi.

Je ne prends pas cette douche pour me laver.

Non, je préfère obéir à mon petit caprice du soir, c'est-à-dire faire du bruit pour rappeler ma présence à mes parents et, accessoirement, ne pas entendre leur conversation. Bon, j'avoue que c'est aussi pour me détendre. Mais ce n'est pas mon but premier.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les sens embrumés par la vapeur d'eau brûlante, je m'enveloppe dans mon peignoir délicieusement tiède. Ca fait un bien fou.

Je passe ma tignasse rousse sous l'air chaud du sèche-cheveux. Si seulement un tel confort pouvait durer... Je me sens si bien, entourée de toute cette chaleur humide, que je pourrais y rester des heures et m'endormir sans trop m'en rendre compte.

Quand mes boucles sont enfin sèches, j'enfile ma chemise de nuit blanche étendue sur la chaise.

La maison est de nouveau silencieuse. Le miroir est recouvert de buée, si bien que je ne m'y vois pas. Tant mieux.

J'ouvre lentement la porte, délicatement, comme si le moindre bruit que je fais pouvait faire voler la maison en éclat. C'est une sensation dérangeante que de se sentir comme une étrangère dans son propre territoire.

Mais c'est exactement ce que je ressens en ce moment.

**-FL-**

Je suis différente. Je l'ai toujours été.

Dis comme ça, on dirait que c'est facile, que c'est une évidence.  
Pouf, on l'annonce, les gens le remarquent, ils s'éloignent de vous avec une sorte de respect mélangé à une méfiance bizarre. Ils gardent leur distance, vous lancent souvent des regards suspicieux. Mais j'ai l'impression de bien aimer ça.

Je l'ai souvent remarqué, mon instinct a toujours raison.  
Simplement, je comprends les gens. Je sais ce qu'ils ressentent, je sais ce qu'ils pensent de moi, ce qu'ils attendent de moi, ainsi que des autres. Il me suffit que je les regarde dans les yeux pour les déstabiliser et qu'ils m'évitent pour le restant de leur vie. C'est pour ça, à cause de cette aura particulière et de mon statut, que je ne suis pas trop aimée au District Cinq.

En vérité, quatre personnes comptent réellement pour moi dans la vie. Sayael, Alec, et mes parents.  
Il paraît que c'est bien, à Panem, d'avoir le moins de proches possible. Parce que si jamais on est ammené à une place avec succès, que ce soit maire, ou autre, comme gagner les Hunger Games, on devient alors un danger public. J'explique : si on fait le moindre pas de travers, le président Snow se chargera de faire en sorte que l'un de vos proches disparaisse pour rappeler que vous êtes dans son pouvoir. Qu'il contrôle tout le monde.

Je tourne légèrement ma tête sur le côté et regarde l'heure. C'est le milieu de la nuit, je pourrais encore dormir quelques heures. Je m'étire longuement.

Il n'y a rien de mieux pour moi que de rester allongée dans mon lit à ne rien faire, quand je ne viens pas de sortir d'un cauchemar. J'aime tous les environnements chauds, surtout quand ces derniers donnent l'impression que mon corps est enveloppé entièrement, protégé contre tout et n'importe-quoi. Je me recroqueville en position foetale sous ma couette et essaye de plaquer le tissu contre moi, par réflexe. Je ne dors bien qu'en étant entièrement cachée par les draps. Même si ce cocon devient trop chaud, saturé, et que l'oxygène commence à manquer au bout de dix minutes, je me sens parfaitement détendue.

Il n'y a rien de mieux pour me calmer que de me cacher sous les draps.

Le matelas est mou, mais pas au point que je creuse un trou dedans quand je m'allonge. La couette est en plumes. Le tissu des draps est doux, soyeux, ils sentent bon le produit pour laver à l'amande. Et le plus fort : je peux m'étirer, faire l'étoile, car c'est un lit pour deux personnes.

Un rêve réalisé.

**-FL-**

Quand je me réveille ce matin, je m'aperçois que j'ai dormi comme un loir, profitant d'un lourd sommeil sans rêves. Tant mieux.

Je regarde l'heure, c'est un réflexe que j'ai pris depuis que je sais ce que les deux chiffres sur l'écran LCD numérique de mon réveil signifient. Il est impossible pour moi de ne pas savoir combien de temps il s'est écoulé. Sinon, je me sens perdue. Pourtant, même si ma vie est réglée avec soin, dans ma tête, c'est le bordel complet. Je suis un refuge de paradoxes, ce qui me rend si insondable. Et parfois insupportable, bien sûr.

Il est six heures du matin.

J'ai toute la journée devant moi. Je dois mobiliser toute la force de ma conscience pour m'obliger à repousser la couette, puis quitter mon matelas. Je sors du lit avec des mouvements lents. Mes membres sont ankylosés à force d'être restés immobiles toute la nuit, et comme ma volonté n'est pas au rendez-vous, mon acte est un véritable exploit.

J'inspire profondément et cette fois, je me lève définivitement. Mon pied droit est le premier à atterir par terre. Au moins je serais d'une humeur à peu près agréable aujourd'hui. Je me traîne jusqu'au milieu de ma chambre.

Une fois à destination, je reste là, indécise, les bras ballants, puis je me dirige vers la porte de sortie. J'irais dire bonjour à la salle de bain plus tard.

J'ouvre doucement la porte de ma chambre. Timidement, je me glisse dans l'interstice entre le bois et le chambranle, pour arriver dans le couloir désert de l'étage.

La porte de la chambre de mes parents est entrouverte, et, lentement, j'avance vers ce sas qui m'attire, comme un papillon de nuit qui vole vers la moindre source de lumière. Toujours en silence, alors que mes pieds touchent à peine le parquet, je débarque dans la chambre de mes parents. Un regard en coin vers leur lit m'informe qu'ils dorment à poings fermés. Pas de cauchemars pour le moment.

J'ai vite appris que, quand l'un d'eux s'agite un peu trop la nuit, il faut que je m'éloigne d'eux le plus vite possible. Sinon, ils pourraient me blesser, sans le vouloir. Parce que dans leurs rêves, ils revivent leurs Hunger Games, et qu'ils ne sont plus que réactions. Ils ne réfléchissent plus, n'ont pas conscience de leurs actes.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et avance vers eux. On ne sait jamais. Un seul mouvement brusque peut s'avérer fatal.

Une fois, je suis venue un peu trop vite, j'ai presque sauté sur leur lit, et mon père a failli m'étrangler. A cause d'un vieux réflexe. Je m'étonne franchement que ce n'ait pas été maman qui ait réagit comme ça. Après tout, c'est elle qui a tué une Carrière à mains nues.

Eh oui, j'enregistre tout. C'est une sorte de don, mais qui vire plutôt à l'horreur, dans mon cas. Je suis une vraie machine. J'entends, je vois, je retiens.

J'inspire profondément afin de calmer mon stress qui monte. C'est la première fois que ça me fait cette impression. D'habitude, je n'ai qu'à céder et mes pas me mènent jusqu'à eux. Mais aujourd'hui, il y a quelque chose qui me retient. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement et ça m'énerve.

Au bout de dix minutes pendant lesquelles je pèse le pour et le contre, je finis par m'obéir et je me glisse entre eux.

La seule réaction qui m'accueille est le bras de ma mère qui m'entoure avidement la taille, sans serrer trop fort. Un geste impulsif, qui me fait sourire.

Sans trop m'en rendre compte, je m'endors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis de retour !  
J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir, d'avoir un peu de lecture. En tout cas, je tiens à vous prévenir que je serais très loin de la plus petite borne wifi ou du plus petit PC de dimanche au 02/08. Donc pas de nouveau chapitre avant le 02/08, malheureusement.  
En tout cas, avant de se lamenter, Enjoy ce nouveau chapitre ! **

**Reviews are love :p**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_« La modération trouve encore à glaner dans le champ du bonheur, lorsque les favoris de la fortune semblent avoir tout moissonné. »  
_- Duc de Lévis

* * *

La journée d'hier s'est déroulée incroyablement vite.  
Trop vite, trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, si bien que je ne me rend pas compte que je suis réveillée ce matin. Il est neuf heures. J'ai encore un peu de temps pour me préparer et me relaxer. Je ne me rappelle pas si j'ai rêvé hier soir.  
Mais si ça c'est réellement passé, je me doute bien que c'était encore un cauchemar.  
Pas mon cauchemar habituel, pas le Cauchemar, parce que sinon je m'en souviendrais.

Je devine facilement que j'en ai quand même fait un quand j'essaie d'arrêter de penser et de me concentrer sur moi. En éloignant toute émotion, tout sentiment, toute idée. J'ai le coeur qui bat la chamade. Tout mon corps est trempé par la sueur, je tremble encore.

J'ai la gorge serrée et l'estomac noué par la peur. Pendant que j'essaie de me calmer, j'essaie aussi de rassembler des bribes de souvenir de mon rêve, mais sans succès.

Au moins, je le sais, que j'ai encore rêvé. Normal : c'est le jour de la Moisson.

J'aimerais pouvoir me transformer en une gamine de cinq ans qui peut encore aller se blottir dans les bras de sa mère, se recoucher, se rendormir, parce que cette journée ne la concerne pas. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux qu'avancer, me lever, quitter les draps, parce que j'ai seize ans. Et cinq Finch Thornton sont dans la boule du tirage au sort.

Je prends sur moi et sors de mon lit. J'atteris sur le sol gelé avec un petit glapissement de surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi froid alors que dehors, le soleil resplendit. J'ouvre la fenêtre.

Il y a une douce brise, et il doit faire environ vingt degrés dehors. J'aurais adoré vivre cette journée, avec les oiseaux, les geais moqueurs qui chantent, le vent, les odeurs d'été. Mais c'est la Moisson.

Je vais dans la salle de bains faire ma toilette et me brosser les dents. Je prends une douche rapide, me sèche les cheveux et les démèle conscienscieusement. Je dois être parfaite, aujourd'hui.

La Moisson n'a lieu qu'un jour par an, donc je peux bien me permettre ça.

Le miroir me renvoie une bien piètre image de moi. Je soupire.  
Je suis désespérément ordinaire. Mes cheveux roux s'étalent sans grâce sur mes épaules, mes tâches de rousseur font paraître ma peau encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et mon visage ressemble toujours autant à celui d'un renard avec l'étincelle sauvage qui brille dans mes iris. Comment améliorer ça ?

Je secoue fatalement la tête et jette mon dévolu sur l'unique tube de mascara qui traîne sur le bord de l'évier. J'en applique sur mes cils, juste une pointe, pour ne pas trop me différencier des autres filles de mon district. Je le suis déjà assez comme ça, différente.  
J'aurais bien aimé être ordinaire comme mon physique.

Maintenant j'ai compris, pourquoi je rêvais sans arrêt du Cauchemar. A force de dormir avec ma mère dès que quelque chose ne va pas, habitude que je n'ai pas perdue depuis que j'ai commencé à dormir toute seule, je rêve de ses cauchemars. Je revis ses Hunger Games dans mon sommeil, tout, du début à la fin, en passant bien sûr par sa tentative de suicide. Je soupire et je retourne dans ma chambre.

Je reste longtemps devant mon armoire, sans pouvoir me résoudre à l'ouvrir, quand je remarque qu'une robe a déjà été déposée sur mon lit.  
C'est ma robe bleue pâle, celle qui s'accorde bien avec mes yeux, une de mes préférées parce qu'elle ne me fait pas ressembler à un feu follet. L'inconvénient des cheveux roux est qu'on ne peut surtout pas mettre du rouge, du rose ou même de l'orange, autrement on a l'impression qu'on va cramer sur place sans pouvoir rien y faire. Alors que les blondes ou les brunes peuvent s'habiller avec toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables, moi je dois faire très attention à tout ce que je porte si je ne veux pas paraître bizarre.  
Enfin, encore plus bizarre que d'habitude.

J'enfile ma robe pour couper court à mes pensées trop nombreuses pour s'enchaîner dans une suite logique, et je me regarde dans le miroir.  
Pas mal, pour une fois je n'ai pas l'air d'une folle.  
Je rassemble mes cheveux en une natte bien serrée, ce serait idiot d'être tirée pour les Hunger Games en partant sans aucun élastique ou autre objet bien utile pour avoir la vue dégagée et les mouvements non gênés. Quand je m'estime à peu près présentable, je descend lentement dans la cuisine. Mon père est déjà levé, et ma mère ne tarde pas à arriver. Elle a les yeux rougis et m'accueille d'une voix inquiète. On échange des banalités, mais on est tous bien trop tendus pour pouvoir dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot.

Bientôt, un silence tendu envahit la cuisine. Seule la voix de Caesar Flickerman, criarde, brise le silence, étouffée par la cloison qui sépare la cuisine du salon. Au bout d'un moment, mon père se lève brusquement et va éteindre la télévision. Dans la cuisine, ça fait tout drôle d'être plongé dans le silence complet.

Je me force à manger les pancakes préparés par ma mère mais le coeur n'y est pas, pour une fois ces crèpes me paraissent sans goût, et le miel a l'aspect d'un liquide gluant. C'est bizarre, d'habitude je ne suis pas aussi tendue. Je me dis qu'il y aura peut-être des volontaires cette année, même si depuis que je suis toute petite, il y en a qu'un an sur trois.

Avant, le district Cinq fournissait lui aussi des Carrières. La preuve, mon père en était un.

Mais ça, c'était avant. J'aurais bien aimé que cette routine continue, mais la seule chose qu'il résulte de cette ancienne tradition est le climat détendu qu'on ressent chaque année sur la grand-place du district.

Tout était mieux avant, de toute façon.

Avant mes douze ans, j'étais bien tranquille.

**-FL-**

J'ouvre la porte et je me traine jusqu'à la grand-place. On est les premiers à arriver, mes parents me serrent dans leurs bras avant de monter s'asseoir sur l'estrade. Ils saluent le maire, l'hôtesse, une certaine Silver Fletchley. Pour respecter son nom, elle est vétue d'une robe argentée et a teint ses cheveux en gris métallique. Même sa peau brille comme l'acier, mais a une teinte plus claire. Je dois me retenir de ne pas éclater de rire. Le ridicule est à son comble !

Je parcours la place du regard. Une dizaine de personnes sont déjà là, attendant anxieusement que d'autres arrivent pour pouvoir se faire recenser. On ne se précipite jamais aujourd'hui, et on croit que si on est le premier à former la queue des jeunes, on se fera automatiquement tirer au sort. C'est comme si le premier dans la queue signait lui-même son arrêt de mort avec une goutte de son propre sang.

Une tape sur l'épaule me fait sursauter violemment.

- Hé, princesse, tu es devenue sourde ? rigole Sayael.

- Non, j'étais dans mes pensées, je riposte.

- Bonjour, Finch ! me salue Alec. Prête pour le grand jour ?

J'acquiesce en silence, la gorge nouée.

- Ce soir, on n'aura plus que deux ans à attendre ! se réjouit Sayael. Allez, souris un peu.

Je maudis son éternel optimisme. Même aujourd'hui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rigoler. Je me contente de hausser les épaules en signe de profond désintérêt. Bientôt, toute la place est noire de monde. Je n'arrive même plus à repérer mes parents sur l'estrade et je réprime de justesse un gémissement pitoyable.

Heureusement, Sayael ne m'a pas entendue. De quoi aurais-je eu l'air ?

Je me place dans la queue et des filles de ma classe me sourient. On se réconforte mutuellement en formant une chaîne vivante, reliées par nos mains.

La piqûre me fait légèrement mal, mais je ne laisse rien paraître.

Ensuite, je me place dans la section des seize ans, au milieu de toute la marée de jeunes angoissés.

L'écran géant diffuse des images de la révolte, d'anciennes éditions des Hunger Games parmi lesquelles je reconnais le grand final des Jeux de ma mère. Sur l'estrade, elle détourne discrètement le regard lorsqu'on la voit tuer son coéquipier de district.

C'est maintenant au tour du maire de faire son discours, qu'il conclue par le classique : «Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable !»

Je regarde l'hôtesse s'avancer, priant. Pas moi, pas moi, pas moi. S'il vous plait, pas moi. N'importe qui sauf... Pas moi, pas moi...

- Finch Thornton !

Mon monde s'écroule.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qui se passe. Je reste immobile au milieu des filles. Incapable de bouger. Pas moi, pas moi, pas moi. Ce n'est pas mon nom qui vient d'être tiré.

... N'est ce pas ?

- Finch Thornton ?

Leah, une des seules qui me parle, m'effleure le dos de sa main. «Allez, c'est toi.»

Je vais mourir.

Je ne sais comment j'arrive à monter sur l'estrade. Toujours est-il que mes jambes sont incapables de me porter. Je titube en montant les quelques marches et me place à côté de Silver.

- Y a-t-il des volontaires ?

Silence.

Personne, évidemment. A-t-elle vraiment pensé qu'il y aurait des volontaires pour ma petite personne ? Un vent glacé souffle sur la place pendant qu'elle tire le nom du garçon.

Je ne le retiens même pas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! **

**Suite à un retournement de situation totalement inattendu IRL, que je ne vais pas vous décrire parce que j'ai la flemme de raconter ma vie, je poste ce chapitre en avance sur mon programme. **

**ENJOY !  
Et le refrain de d'habitude, Reviews are love. **

* * *

**Chapitre 4  
**_« Prolonger des adieux ne vaut jamais grand-chose ; ce n'est pas la présence que l'on prolonge, mais le départ. »  
_- Elisabeth Bibesco

* * *

- Pleure pas, Finch, me supplie Sayael alors que deux grosses larmes coulent irrémédiablement sur mes joues.

- Tu veux que je ne pleure pas alors que je n'ai aucune chance ? je hoquette. T'es dingue !

- Ca va aller, murmure-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Ca va aller.

Je me laisse faire les bras ballants pendant qu'il cherche à m'étouffer. Sans trop savoir ce que je fais, je blottis ma tête au creux de son cou et je m'enivre de son odeur.

Je continue à laisser mes larmes couler et mouiller sa chemise, mais je me contrefiche pour le moment de l'image que je donne. J'ai bien le droit de pleurer, non ? Vu que je viens de me faire tirer au sort pour participer aux Hunger Games.

Comme je m'y attendais, personne ne s'est porté volontaire pour moi. Qui voudrait remplacer une fille de Vainqueurs qui n'a jamais connu l'injustice de la vie dans les Districts ? Personne, bien entendu.

Il essaye maladroitement de sécher mes dernières larmes. Je me laisse toujours faire, de toute façon je serais incapable de résister à quoi que ce soit. Même si on me plantait un couteau dans le ventre, je serais incapable de répliquer et je me laisserais m'écraser sur le sol.

- Je ne peux pas gagner, Shay... Je ne sais rien faire, je gémis.

- T'es intelligente, réplique Sayael. Et puis ta mère non plus ne savais rien faire !

- C'est pas pareil !

- Si, c'est pareil ! Enfin pas vraiment parce que...

- Tu vois, j'ai toujours raison.

- Sauf quand tu as tord.

- Ce qui est en voie d'extinction.

- Un point pour toi.

Je soupire et plante mes yeux dans les siens.

- Ecoute, si je reviens pas...

- Ouais ?

- Occupe toi de mes parents, d'accord ?

- Promis !

Les Pacificateurs rentrent sans se gêner dans la pièce.

- C'est fini.

Sayael a juste le temps de déposer un baiser abominablement tendre sur mon front avant de se faire jeter dehors.

Et moi, je me laisse tomber sur le sofa, anéantie.  
Pourquoi moi, au juste ? Pourquoi forcément moi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que mon petit doigt ai raison ?

**-FL-**

Mes parents ont toujours été surprotecteurs.  
Jamais je n'avais droit à la plus petite des libertés, jamais je ne pouvais aller faire une escapade dans le Village des Vainqueurs toute seule. Dès que j'avais le moindre rhume, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussée à devenir excellente partout. La soif de connaissances, sans doute, l'envie de leur faire plaisir, aussi, mais surtout, je pense, une envie de me libérer de leur carcan dans les livres.

Résultat des choses : je ne sais pas me procurer de la nourriture, je ne sais pas non plus me défendre, bref, je suis aussi démunie qu'un bébé de trois mois, à la différence que je sais parler, marcher et manger seule.

Ma mère ne tarde pas à entrer dans la pièce. Elle arrive en trombe, ne s'arrète qu'une fois assez proche de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras en me faisant mal aux côtes, elle m'embrasse si fortement que j'ai du mal à respirer. Elle a les yeux rouges et gonflés, et n'arrive pas à prononcer le moindre mot quand elle me relâche enfin.

- Finch...murmure-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Mon père s'approche de moi à son tour, s'agenouille à ma hauteur.

- Ca va aller, chuchote-t-il. Tu vas revenir, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête en essayant de retenir mes larmes. Hors de question d'avoir l'air d'une pleurnicharde devant les caméras.

Je dépose ma main sur sa joue, il s'empresse de l'enfermer dans les siennes.

- Je vais essayer de gagner. Même si je ne sais rien faire, je grommelle.

- J'aurais dû t'entraîner avant, regrette mon père à voix haute.

- Ca n'aurait rien changé.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'insurge ma mère. Tu aurais eu plus de chance que moi, j'ai failli y passer.

Je la regarde, interloquée. C'est la première fois de ma vie qu'elle parle ouvertement de ses Jeux.

- Azurée, reproche papa. C'est pas le moment.

Je pars. Je pars et je vous aime, j'aimerais qu'on ne se fâche pas de trop si je meurs...

C'est ce que j'aimerais leur dire mais la boule dans ma gorge est beaucoup trop grosse pour que je dise un seul mot.

- Vous serez mentors cette année ? je demande d'une toute petite voix.

- Non, me rassure mon père. Mais Allen et Fayne te connaissent...

Je hoche la tête et serre une dernière fois ma mère dans mes bras. Son «je t'aime» fait encore monter mes larmes aux yeux mais j'arrive à les bloquer dans ma gorge.

**-FL-**

Mon père place une main protectrice dans le creux de mon dos, pendant qu'un garçon d'environ quatorze ans, blond, à la peau mate, nous rejoint.  
Je comprends instantanément qu'il s'agit de mon compagnon de district et me maudis pour avoir pleuré. Il a deux ans de moins que moi, a l'air sûr de lui, le chanceux, et il ne m'adresse même pas un regard. L'hôtesse nous rejoint à son tour et assomme mon père de ses babillages. On doit monter une cinquantaine de marches pour arriver sur le toit de l'Hôtel de Justice où un hovercraft et des caméras nous attendent. C'est là que je me rend compte que, trop sonnée pour pouvoir y prêter attention, je n'ai même pas entendu le nom du garçon.  
J'inspire profondément.

Un regard en arrière m'informe que mes parents regardent notre départ, les cheveux blonds de ma mère volent dans le vent. Elle m'offre un petit sourire triste et un signe de la main, persuadée que je vais revenir. Le garçon commence à me regarder avec des yeux furieux.

Peut-être parce que mes parents m'ont suivie jusqu'ici ? Mais il ne comprend pas que la pression qui vient de s'abattre sur mes épaules est tellement énorme que mes jambes peinent à me faire tenir debout ?

Dans l'hovercraft, on m'assied dans une des niches et on verrouille ma ceinture de sécurité. Le garçon est juste en face de moi. Nous ne cessons de nous fixer. Etrangement, je déniche une grande lassitude dans son regard au lieu de la terreur à laquelle je m'attendais. Peut-être qu'il était persuadé de se faire tirer au sort, lui aussi.

- Je m'appelle Salim. Et toi, tu es Finch Thornton, annonce-t-il d'un seul coup, sans prévenir.

Je hoche la tête, la gorge nouée.

- Je ne te parle pas pour faire ami-ami, continue le fameux Salim. Mais c'était juste pour que tu sache le nom de l'insignifiant tribut que je suis. Si tu ne veux pas parler, tant mieux.

Les Vainqueurs s'installent, Allen loin de moi, Fayne à sa droite, et l'hôtesse est la dernière personne à monter dans l'hovercraft.

On décolle. C'est la première fois que je vole. Fascinée, je regarde le sol s'éloigner dans la vitre qui fait office de plancher. D'ici, je peux contempler une partie du District. Le vallon et ses habitations surmontées de mini-éoliennes ou de panneaux solaires, le Village des Vainqueurs, les champs de panneaux solaires et les centrales à eau ou à charbon. Il y a aussi le champ d'éoliennes et, loin à l'horizon, le mur de béton qui entoure l'ensemble du District Cinq, le transformant en une éternelle prison.

- Nous avons trois heures de vol, annonce Allen. Le temps de faire des présentations rapides.

Je déteste soudain son ton professionnel. Il m'évite du regard et détache sa ceinture avant d'aller s'installer autour de la table de la cabine des passagers.

Je me lève lentement, prenant soin de ne pas m'écraser par terre malgré les remous.  
Fayne est déjà devant, Salim me suit, et l'hôtesse ferme la marche. Je m'installe sans lui accorder un regard. A partir de maintenant, je suis orpheline. Ca me fait tout drôle. Plusieurs verres remplis d'un liquide violet phosphorescent émergent du trou central de la table. Je ne touche pas au verre qui m'est destiné, dégoûtée d'avance par la couleur de la boisson, sûrement alcoolisée.

- Salim, je ne crois pas que tu sois un Carrière, commence Fayne. Quant à toi, Finch, je ne t'ai jamais vue t'entraîner.

- Mes parents travaillent aux éoliennes, commence Salim. L'idée d'entraîner leurs enfants pour les Hunger Games ne leur a jamais effleuré l'esprit. J'ai de bonnes connaissances pour les plantes commestibles ou médicinales, mais c'est tout. Oh, et avec des amis, on se battait quelques fois au lance-pierre. Rien de bien utile pour revenir.

- Très bien, soupire Fayne, prenant les choses en main vu que Allen n'a pas du tout l'air d'avoir envie de coopérer. Et toi, Finch ?

- J'ai toujours tout appris dans les livres, je réponds d'une voix fataliste. Autant dire que je ne connais rien à rien. A part sur les plantes, comme Salim. Et je n'ai jamais joué à la guerre.

June a un regard navré. Je suis certaine qu'elle pense que nous n'avons aucune chance, que nous allons mourir dès le bain de sang. Je pourrais supplier un Carrière de m'achever rapidement.

- Je suis plutôt rapide, dis-je en me souvenant de ça. Et discrète, mais c'est tout.

- Oh, après tout, il y a plein de facteurs qui peuvent jouer en votre faveur même si vous ne savez rien faire, dit soudain Allen. Le style d'arène, les conditions climatiques, les...

- Bien sûr, et d'après toi on va trouver une centrale électrique dans l'arène ? je riposte.

Silver Fletchley se fige et me fusille du regard, outrée par mon manque de retenue. Si un seul regard pouvait tuer, je serais raide morte. Je me surprends à espérer qu'elle se jette sur moi afin de m'offrir une mort rapide et sans douleur.

Allen me connaît depuis ma naissance, lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il peut énumérer mes forces, inexistantes, et mes faiblesses, beaucoup trop nombreuses.

Il sait que je vais mourir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis de retour de vacances ! Et même si cette fiction a l'air d'être un gros flop, contrairement à ce que j'escomptais, je continue à poster la suite... **

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_« Notre temps est limité, alors ne le gaspillez pas à vivre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Ne laissez pas le bruit des opinions des autres avoir le dessus sur votre voix intérieure. Et, le plus important, ayez le courage de suivre votre coeur et votre intuition. Tout le reste est secondaire.»_

_- Steve Jobs_

Je regarde bouche-bée le hall de l'hôtel dans lequel on vient d'entrer. Salim ne m'accorde même pas un regard, Silver assomme Fayne d'un flot de paroles ininterrompu, Allen se tait, se contentant de me faire avancer d'une pression sur le bas du dos. Je déteste quand il fait ça. Ce n'est pas mon père, il n'a pas à me toucher ! Il a même l'interdiction formelle de me frôler. Ca fait des années que je ne lui ait pas adressé la parole. Des années que mes parents se sont tenus le plus éloignés possible de n'importe-quel média. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me rattacher à ce bien maigre repère ? Maintenant, c'est ma vie qui est en jeu, je ne suis pas censée connaître Allen ou Fayne. Et la réalité est une pression supplémentaire sur mes faibles épaules. Je n'ai pas droit au moindre faux pas. Une seule erreur, et je peux directement signer mon arrêt de mort. Je me mets soudain à trembler comme une feuille. J'aurais voulu me dégager brusquement de la main d'Allen mais quelque chose me retient.

Un regard en coin vers l'arrière m'informe que la porte de l'hôtel vient de s'ouvrir. Ce n'est qu'un hôtel provisoire, un endroit où se poser avant que les tributs des districts les plus éloignés du Capitole n'arrivent. La majorité des tributs doivent venir en train. Ici ne sont logés que les tributs du Cinq, du Un et du Deux, pour une seule nuit avant de parader dans le Grand Cirque.

Mais cet hôtel qui respire le luxe est surtout une autre façon de démontrer aux habitants des districts combient le Capitole est supérieur face à eux. On doit monter un escalier aux bordures d'or massif, des décorations sur le mur étincellent, on avance sur un long tapis rouge maintenu au sol par des barres dorées. Ca me dégoûte et m'émerveille en même temps. Rien que dans cet hôtel, on pourrait utiliser un centimètre de la plus petite des barres d'or pour avoir assez d'argent afin de nourrir tout le district Cinq.

Je soupire et me retourne, l'oreille attirée par des bruits de pas, des conversations. C'est l'équipe d'un autre District. J'y reconnais les Vainqueurs du District Deux, Brutus et Enobaria. Et un long frisson d'horreur me parcourt la colonne vertébrale quand j'aperçois le tribut masculin. C'est une montagne de muscles. Une machine à tuer qui m'offre un sourire sadique.

J'ai peur. J'ai les mains moites, je retiens ma respiration pendant qu'il me fixe sans ciller. Comme si j'étais son prochain repas. J'ai peur. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est idiot. La scène est-elle filmée ? Dans ce cas, je dois donner une bien piètre image de ma petite et insignifiante personne. Mais non, ils ne vont pas filmer un moment où il ne se passe absolument rien.

... N'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr que ce n'est pas filmé. Ca ne sert à rien. Les pubs ou les films de propagande sont bien plus intéressants. Oh, et tout le monde doit être en train de se lamenter sur le sort qui s'acharne sur ma pauvre petite famille. Je dois faire la une de tous les journaux du Capitole. Magnifique. Etre sous les feux des projecteurs, célèbre depuis ma naissance, cette Moisson est comme le cercle qui se referme. Ou le piège du président Snow qui tombe sur mes parents. Pour les démoraliser et les soumettre un peu plus aux lois du Capitole. Parce qu'il n'est pas du tout rare que les enfants de Vainqueurs tirés lors des Moissons ne survivent pas aux Hunger Games. Ca arrive même tellement souvent que je me demande si le tirage n'est pas truqué. En général, on dirait que le président Snow attend qu'ils atteignent un âge critique. Parfois dès leur première Moisson, pour en faire des martyrs. D'autres fois, c'est lors de leur toute dernière Moisson. Ou au beau milieu, pour porter un coup tragique dans l'espoir mince qu'entretiennent les parents pour continuer à vivre au milieu de leurs fantômes. Le plus effrayant, c'est que ces gens ne me connaissent pas, ne m'ont jamais vue, et pourtant ils s'acharnent déjà sur moi. Les gens du Capitole sont une espèce particulière. Presque supérieure, mais avec une intelligence moindre, qui envahira un jour la planète et nous réduira tous en cendres.

Les paris doivent fuser depuis que mon nom est sorti de la boule. Silver Fletchley, si tu savais comme je te déteste. Je te hais pour m'avoir infligé ça.

Et je jure sur ta tête que j'aurais une mort qu'on n'oubliera pas. Retentissante, provocante envers le président Snow. Pour lui montrer que je suis autre chose qu'un simple pion dans son jeu.

Ma mère doit s'être replongée dans ses tourments et ses cauchemars. Elle doit lutter pour ne pas se laisser submerger, se laisser sombrer dans la folie qui la guette depuis qu'elle est sortie de son arène. Et mon père doit la regarder, fermer les volets de la maison et verouiller la porte. Ils m'ont déjà enterrée tout en s'accrochant au maigre espoir que les sponsors ne vont pas laisser le Capitole détruire un peu plus notre famille.

Et moi, j'ai de plus en plus peur. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi seule.

**-FL-**

Je mange à peine, tant mon estomac est noué par la peur. La vue du garçon du District Deux m'a complètement démoralisée, même si la rediffusion n'a même pas encore eu lieu. Et justement, l'écran dans la luxueuse pièce à vivre s'allume et l'hymne de Panem retentit dans toute la pièce, coupant net les rares conversations. Une suite luxueuse nous a été attribuée à notre arrivée. Sur la porte, on repère facilement le sceau du District Cinq. Et encore, repérer facilement est un bien faible mot. Il occupe un bon quart de l'acajou dans lequel la porte a été taillée. Comme je ne suis pas née dans le Sept, je n'ai aucune connaissance des bois qu'on trouve à Panem, mais c'est Silver qui s'est extasiée du matériau avec son insupportable voix suraiguë.

- C'est la rediffusion ! piaille-t-elle en battant des mains comme une gamine. Venez, vite !

Avec Salim, on se bagarre gentiment pour avoir les meilleures places devant l'écran. Je m'enfonce au milieu du canapé, le nez pile devant l'écran géant qui retransmet les commentaires enthousiates de Caesar Flickerman et de son inséparable acolyte, Claudius Tampelsmith. Le canapé est tellement confortable que j'ai l'impression de me faire aspirer par le coussin. Drôle de sensation. Relaxante et déconcertante à la fois.

Je reporte mon attention sur l'écran géant. C'est la Moisson du District Un. Deux volontaires, deux Carrières entraînés jusqu'aux dents. Je retiens leurs noms. Marvel Stanford et Glimmer Belcourt. Dix-huit ans tous les deux. Deux monstres.

La même scène se déroule dans le District Deux. J'écoute à peine les commentaires des deux éternels speakers, concentrée comme jamais sur les tributs. La fille est tirée au sort. Dix-huit ans, elle s'appelle Clove Kentwell, est la fille de Wisteria Kentwell, une gagnante. Dans le rang des douze ans, une fillette fond en larmes. Ca doit être sa soeur. Elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Le tribut masculin du District Trois a une patte folle, il boite pour monter sur scène. Pas de chance. Je ne repère rien de notable au Quatre, si ce n'est le fabuleux physique de Finnick Odair qui m'attire les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de lui et Allen se fiche de moi. Je ne l'entend même pas.

Ca y est, c'est au tour du District Cinq. Allen s'esclaffe devant la tête que je tire. Je le fusille du regard. Je me contemple en train d'avancer vers la scène, tremblante comme une feuille. Sur les joues de ma mère, des larmes silencieuses coulent doucement. Rien de notable pour Salim, je ne retiens même pas son nom de famille. J'essaye de repérer Sayael dans la foule. Je le vois immédiatement. Il a pleuré en entendant mon nom. Pâli quand Silver a tiré le papier de la boule.

Pour lui, je n'ai aucune chance de revenir.

Les autres Districts n'offrent rien de notable non plus. Sauf le Onze et le Douze. Pour le Onze, le tribut masculin est un colosse, le contraste est lourd devant la minuscule fillette qui l'accompagne. Rue. Silver pépie.

- Elle ne tiendra pas dix minutes !

Je l'ignore. Le Douze offre une Moisson vraiment mémorable : une fille se porte volontaire pour sa soeur. Katniss Everdeen, seize ans. Avec la forme de ses muscles, je devine qu'elle sait manier une arme de jet. Le garçon est choqué, il la regarde bizarrement, la dévore du regard.

C'est drôle comme la victoire de la fille du Douze me paraît évidente quand l'écran devient de nouveau noir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_« L'avenir de cette société est de ne plus pouvoir rien engendrer que des opposants ou bien des muets. »  
__- Philippe Muray_

* * *

Je m'agite. Le souffle manque. L'oxygène se fait rare. Il diminue à une vitesse folle. Il faut que je me réveille. Je vais me réveiller. C'est obligé. Je suis en train de rêver. Je rêve. Je cauchemarde. Encore. Cette fois, je suis enfermée dans le noir. Un noir complet, qui pue la transpiration, le sang, l'infection. C'est plus fort que moi, je suis en hyperventilation, je lutte pour ne pas sombrer. Parce que si je m'endors, je meurs. Je hurle. J'ai mal. Mal au ventre. Je touche mon torse d'une main tremblante. Rien que le fait d'approcher ma main de là est plus douloureux que jamais. Au lieu d'un tissu synthétique, je rencontre du sang et une plaie béante. Quand je baisse les yeux, j'ai la nausée. On m'a transpercé le bas-ventre. Je vomis. De la bile mélée à du sang. La plaie est devenue noire. Je hurle. Je me débats.

Je sens un tissu qui m'entoure. Un peu lourd. Chaud. Je me sens bien dedans. Et je comprends. C'est ma couette, je cauchemarde. Encore.

J'ouvre les yeux.

**-FL-**

Ce que je vois est quand même pire que mon rêve. Comme ma dernière nuit avant la Moisson, je n'arrive plus à respirer, la chaleur de la couette m'étouffe. Je retiens un glapissement terrifié, chose qui me ferait encore plus ressembler à un renard. La pensée me fait sourire et je décide de me lever. J'ai moins peur, tout d'un coup. Je sais juste que dans quelques heures, je deviendrais ridicule devant tout Panem. C'est la parade, dans quelques heures.

Je soupire d'avance en songeant à la torture que vont me faire subir les stylistes. Mon père m'avait tout raconté en riant, pour une fois. L'épilation complète à la cire est une véritable horreur. Ils n'épargnent aucune parcelle de votre corps. Et quand je dis aucune, même les parties intimes ne sont pas protégées d'un tel traitement. Là, pour ne pas trop traumatiser les tributs avant l'arène, ils le font à distance avec un système étrange. Il paraît que c'est avec un laser. Ca me hérisse le poil d'avance. Comme si tout mon corps manifeste pour qu'on le laisse tranquille avant même que cette torture ne commence.

Heureusement que je ne suis pas douillette comme certaines filles du District et que je ne hurle pas dès qu'on me touche. De quoi aurais-je l'air, autrement ? Je vais serrer les dents, et attendre que les minutes passent en pensant à autre chose.

De la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'ai une vue plongeante sur la longue avenue qui mène au Grand Cirque. Large d'au moins vingt mètres, elle est déserte, et des ouvriers s'acharnent pour préparer le défilé de ce soir. Une foule se presse devant notre hôtel avec l'espoir de nous apercevoir. Le double vitrage me permet d'entendre quand même leurs cris surexcités, étouffés par le plexiglas, mais ça me met quand même mal à l'aise. Les vitres doivent être teintées, sinon je n'imagine pas ce que ça doit donner. Je parie qu'ils seraient prêts à me regarder nue comme un ver. Ca me dégoûte d'avance.

Je me détourne de la fenêtre avec un dernier regard écoeuré vers cette foule bien trop colorée qui payerait n'importe-quoi pour m'apercevoir. Ce sont eux qui m'envoient à l'abbatoir et je ne peux que les haïr.

Je me dirige vers la petite salle d'eau dont la porte se situe en face du lit géant dans lequel j'ai dormi cette nuit. J'ouvre la porte, pour contempler une douche hallucinante aux fonctions bien trop multiples pour ma petite personne. Je dédaigne cette merveille technologique pour le moment afin de me passer le visage sous l'eau. J'ai la peau encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ça fait peur à voir. Mes traits sont tirés par l'angoisse et je fronce tellement les sourcils que je pense en avoir des rides, un jour. J'ouvre l'eau et attends qu'elle soit vraiment glacée. Ensuite, je passe mes mains sur le jet avant de me lancer toute l'eau dans la figure.

Je me sens instantanément mieux.

Ensuite, j'ôte mes vêtements un à un afin d'essayer quelques fonctionnalités de cette douche insolite, de ce petit bijou technologique. J'aurais tout vu avant ma mort. Et si je veux quelque chose, autant me l'autoriser tout de suite, non ?

Parce que je peux compter toutes les douches qui me restent.

Je prends donc mon temps. Un jet d'eau m'asperge de savon à la rose. Un autre a la pression si haute que ma peau devient vide de toute infection. Des bulles viennent me masser le dos.

Finalement, à quelque chose, le malheur a du bon.

**-FL-**

Je m'accroche à cette idée en choisissant une tenue simple dans l'immense garde-robe qui m'a été confiée. Le choix est tellement énorme que je mets du temps à me décider. La suite du Cinq est silencieuse, personne n'est déjà réveillé. Tant mieux.

J'enfile un shorty blanc, et un débardeur beige au tissu confortable, qui glisse agréablement sur la peau et épouse impeccablement les formes de mon corps. La couleur claire de ma tenue ne me fait pas ressembler à une torche vivante. C'est le must.

Une fois prête, je me dirige lentement vers la coiffeuse au coin de la pièce et commence à peigner méthodiquement ma tignasse rousse. Elle est encore en bon état et j'ai pu la sécher à une vitesse incroyable avec le ventilateur insérer dans la douche. Cinq fois plus puissant qu'un simple sèche-cheveux, il évapore les moindres gouttes d'eau qui se piègent entre vos mèches. J'aime la technologie du Capitole. Et je regrette encore plus d'avoir été tirée au sort : si j'avais survécu jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, j'aurais pu profiter du Capitole sans être à l'article de la mort. Peut-être que j'aurais trouvé la ville moins excitante. Ou pas.

Alors que je suis en train d'essayer de me faire une natte correcte, j'entends des pas derrière moi. Je me retourne, croyant voir Silver qui vient me chercher.

Mais non.

A la place de Silver, je tombe sur une jolie blonde qui commence à épousseter le haut de l'armoire en montant sur un tabouret. Elle ne dit pas un mot.

Et en reconnaissant son uniforme décrit par ma mère, je comprends ce qu'elle est.

Une Muette.

Une criminelle envers le Capitole à qui on a coupé la langue pour traîtrise.

Réprimant un haut-le-coeur, dégoûtée par la cruauté de Snow et par ma position de supériorité par rapport à elle alors que je dois avoir trois ans de moins, je regarde le tabouret vaciller dangeureusement.

Quand elle tombe sur le sol et que le flacon qu'elle tenait dans les mains se brise, je me précipite pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus, choquée. Jamais personne n'a dû l'aider ici. Ils la considèrent comme un objet tout juste bon a être jeté dans la poubelle. Mais qu'on ne jette pas encore parce qu'il résiste au temps, qu'il n'est pas encore défectueux. Je lui souris.

- Ca va ? T... Vous n'avez rien ? je demande d'une voix inquiète.

Elle secoue la tête, terrifiée, et se dégage brusquement. Ensuite, elle se désigne du doigt, hoche la tête. Elle me regarde, se pointe du doigt de nouveau, me pointe.

- Je ne t'ai rien fait, pourtant.

Elle secoue la tête d'un air désolé.

Et je comprends, ensuite.

- Si je t'aide, ça va retomber sur moi, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?

Elle hoche la tête, esquisse un sourire triste, m'ordonne d'un geste de la main et avec un air désolé de retourner m'occuper de moi.

Je n'ai pas le coeur à me démêler les cheveux pendant que je la vois tout nettoyer dans le miroir.


	7. Annonce

**Hello tout le monde.  
j'ai une annonce à faire. Bonne nouvelle, mauvaise nouvelle ? J'en sais rien, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place.  
Alors, après cette brève introduction, rentrons dans le vif du sujet.**

**J'ai décidé, après plusieurs jours de dilemme intense, de faire une pause dans la rédaction de cette fic.**

**Pour plusieurs raisons qui, je pense, justifient carrément mon choix.  
J'ai un projet de fic originale que je dois essayer de mener à bien, j'ai aussi les cours qui ont repris, d'autres histoires à commencer et, comble du malheur, je n'ai plus d'idées pour le moment. **

**Je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer comme ça mais je ne veux pas prendre du retard dans la publication sans prévenir personne alors voilà, j'annonce la mise en pause de cette histoire.**

**Sinon, à bientôt bande de pandas, continuez de rêver ! Moi je retourne en cours et j'essaie de continuer HG65.**

**Ethylen**


End file.
